Simply Me, Jenny Small
by RachelN94
Summary: Based on the book 'Utterly Me, Clarice Bean' by Lauren Child. Jenny and Katelyn are out on a mission to discover who or what has stolen the whopper prize for the book report project. But will Spy Sapphire Jewel help them to solve the mystery or not! Hmm!
1. Simply Me, My Friends and My Life

**Chapter 1:**

Simply Me, My Friends and My Life

This is me, Jenny Small. I am not an only child but sometimes I wish I was. My family is five people, soon to be six, which will definitely be too many, especially if it's another boy. It might not be but I've got a feeling it will be. I don't really see my dad much as he and my mum split up some time ago. And all my step-dad cares about is mum. Mum works in a nursery, but only part time, so her relationship with my step-dad is kind of important to the five, soon to be six, of us. Otherwise, without him, our family is officially bankrupt. I am the youngest in my family, for now. I wouldn't mind except I am the youngest to two older brothers. My oldest brother Duncan is a nut. He may be 17 but he acts like a 5 year old. Whereas, my slightly younger, older brother is completely different. James, is one of those people who likes practically everything to be perfect. He's not posh or anything; he just doesn't like things in a mess or 'out of line', as he puts it.

With a family like mine, you might think it's like going to heaven when I go to school. But if you're thinking that, you'd be very wrong indeed. Because me, well I'm just the quiet one everyone calls a weirdo because I like to sit in small corners or cupboards and read books. The two worst people in my class are by far my teacher Mrs Woodstone (Goodness knows who would want to marry her), and our official class show off, Susie Stuck-up. Her surname isn't really 'Stuck-up' that's just what everyone calls her.

At school I would simply say that I'm definitely not one of the dumb ones, in fact, not trying to sound snooty or anything, but I am one of the geeky smart ones with hardly any sense of fashion. But to be honest, just like the other kids (apart from Susie), I simply hate Mrs Woodstone. She is so boring, and her voice simply doesn't change pitch. The only time it changes volume is when she is shouting at Jonathan. Mrs Woodstone thinks I'm weird as well. Personally I think she's jealous. But that's enough about old Mrs Woodstone.

There's only one person who really understands me, and that's my best friend Katelyn. Katelyn and I have been best friends ever since I can remember. It all began when our mothers went to one of these 'mother and new born child' things that people organise. Now we're both ten and a half and we're simply the best buddies in the whole wide world.


	2. The Book Report Project

**Chapter 2: **

The Book Report Project

It's Friday, I'm sitting at my desk at school next to Katelyn staring at the board taking down the notes, and then I realised that Mrs Woodstone had stopped droning. So I had a look at her to see if she was OK to find myself feeling rather shocked. I was shocked because Mrs Woodstone had her 'I feel like setting a project' face on, and her projects are always a nightmare. Then she clapped her hands twice and announced:

"Right boys and girls, I am very pleased to announce"

(Uh Oh!)

"That I have decided to set you a project,"

(Groan!)

"It will be a book report on the book of your choice,"

(Double groan!)

"You will be working in pairs and the best pair will get a prize and a trophy presented, to you, in assembly, by the headmaster. You may choose your pair yourselves and it is due in on Monday week".

This all sounded OK until Mrs Woodstone ended her speech by saying:

"The focus of this project will be what you have learnt from your book"

(Triple groan!).

Obviously Katelyn and I were in a pair, but neither of us knew what we should do it on. So we made an agreement that we would come up with a list of possibilities over the weekend.


	3. Undercover Agent: Sapphire Jewel

**Chapter 3:**

Undercover Agent: Sapphire Jewel

As soon as I got home, I went straight upstairs to 'My Den', as I call it. 'My Den', is simply, my wardrobe. I take with me my daily apple with a chunk of mature cheddar cheese, settle down amongst my trouser, jumpers, and all the other simply randomness I keep in there, and simply read. A wardrobe is simply the best place possible to read a book, because it's shut off from everything else so I'm left dreaming in my own little world all by myself. It's simply perfect.

The book I am currently reading is the latest in the Sapphire Jewel series: _Sapphire Jewel Rules. Sapphire Jewel Rules_ is book is the 7th in the Sapphire Jewel series by Pamela F Mabel Stanley. He is a list of all of them:

· There Was A Girl Called Sapphire

· Run For It, Sapphire

· Where In The World Are You, Sapphire Jewel?

· R U 4 Real, Sapphire Jewel?

· Who Will Rescue Sapphire Jewel?

· Sapphire Jewel Saves The Day

· Sapphire Jewel Rules

And very soon there is to be a new book to add to my collection. I don't know what it's called or whether it's actually got a name yet, but I still really excited and can't wait until it's released onto the shelves of every book store and library in the country. Anyway, back to Sapphire Jewel Rules. Every book starts in exactly the same way:

_In a large ordinary house, on a long ordinary street, in a small ordinary village, there lived an ordinary teenage girl called Sapphire Jewel, with her parents Ruby and Dave. Unknown to her Father's knowledge, but very much known to her mothers, Sapphire was an undercover agent. The reason her mother knew of her great secret, was that Sapphire was only a secret agent because of her. Ruby Jewel, before she married Dave, was Ruby Redfort. But after she retired as a secret agent, she handed the job over to her daughter Sapphire.And Sapphire was more than keen to accept, she thought it was the best job in the world. Never again, in her life, did she feel more alive._


End file.
